


Clean the Pipes

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Teenagers, Understanding John, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is used to being able to clean the pipes before bed. Now he's stuck sharing a bed with John, there isn't a shower and he's desperate. He didn't count on being caught by his father and brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean the Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Kats1997 who suggested I write this chapter! Thanks for reading darling! I hope this is what you had in mind and you enjoy it.

Sam lay beside his father in bed trying, and failing, to fall asleep. Dean snored contently from the other queen bed and Sam looked over bitterly at the nineteen year old. Dean had insisted on having his own bed for once, he was too old to share with Sam.

“What if I have a girl over?! I can’t get my groove on if Sam’s in the bed with me!” Dean had argued earlier and Sam had been booted to John’s bed.

Not that Dean had actually brought a girl to the motel. Sam resented being forced to share with John just so Dean could have his own space to do nothing. He was fifteen and finally developed an itch for intimate touch. He’d been careful to keep it discreet, he didn’t need his dad’s whole I-told-you-so speech.

He’d insisted only four years ago that he’d never need or want sex but now he was wrong and it would kill him if John found out. Every night he’d managed to knock one out in the shower of whatever crappy hotel they were staying in, it was the best way to prevent stained sheets and it made him sleepy.

Tonight was different. Their motel didn’t have a shower, only a bath, and John had insisted on just sharing the water. He made Sam wash up first, naturally that meant the boy couldn’t tend to himself, not without leaving spunk in the water; which John would notice.

He squirmed and huffed uncomfortably as he felt the push of his arousal on his briefs. The material was chafing the sensitive head but he couldn’t do anything about it without John noticing. The older man was a light sleeper, and Sam knew that moving around too much would wake him.

He bit his lip as a bead of precum leaked onto his briefs and added to the damp spot that was there. Maybe if he just took himself out of the boxers, away from stimulation, he’d be able to make it go away. He reached into the underwear and touched himself lightly, gasping quietly at the myriad of sensations that coursed through him. He removed his hand and rocked his hips slowly and desperately, waiting for the shocks to subside.

Maybe he should just go knock one out in the bathroom. He nervously looked over his shoulder to see if John was asleep, and crawled out the bed slowly. He made it to the bathroom without waking either of the older hunters in the room and he quickly sat on the edge of the tub and tugged his briefs down enough to release his raging hardness.

Sam bit his lip and stifled a moan, as precum slid from the head, down the sensitive underside of his cock. He was panting as he wrapped his hand around himself tightly and began rubbing up and down. He thrust up a few times and used his free hand to fondle and squeeze his swollen sack.

He groaned when his fingers pressed over the perineum, he paused to listen for movement int he room behind the door. Hearing nothing he resumed his strokes and the gentle pressure on the perineum, he was panting heavily and he felt his sack tighten. He let out a low moan and squeezed himself harder and pulled rougher.

Wham!

Sam cried out in surprise when the door slammed open as his orgasm hit, his eyes clenched shut and he bucked up a few times into his hand as cum covered it. He sat panting in exhaustion, forgetting about the door.

“What the fuck?”

Sam cringed, Dean. He risked a look through one eye and cringed again with a groan, dad.

“So…’never gonna do that ever, it’s gross’, huh?” John asked with a laugh.

Sam moaned quietly in shame and turned his back on them, embarrassed beyond belief. “Go away!”

John turned to Dean and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Go back to bed Dean, I’ll handle it.”

“Now Sam-”

“Go away dad!” Sam whined.

“Easy tiger, I just wanna ask, are you just doing this or is there a special someone?” John forced Sam to look at him.

Sam grimaced. “It’s just this, please just go away?”

John smiled and sat on the edge on the tub facing Sam. “No need to be so embarrassed Sam, I get it. Told you you’d like it someday.”

“It’s just to help me sleep.” Sam bit out.

“To stop wet dreams sounds more likely.” Sam didn’t respond to his fathers knowing words. “You almost had one in the car a few weeks ago. You were asleep and started rubbing up on the seat, Dean wasn’t particularly thrilled I’ll have you know, we just put the music louder and let you wake up on your own.”

Sam felt shame burn his face off. He couldn’t believe that his dad and Dean had known he was feeling this stuff!

“We’re cool Sam. I get it, Dean get’s it, move on. Get cleaned up and come back to bed, you have school tomorrow.”

John left Sam in the bathroom to clean up which he did slowly, drawing out the time to wait till John was asleep. He finally couldn’t stall any longer and he crept into the room. He found John sleeping but something was off about it, the man wasn’t breathing the same pattern he usually had when sleeping. Sam felt a bit touched as he realized what John was doing.

‘Faking it to make me feel better. Sometimes you’re not a bad father.’ Sam thought with a grudging smile as he crawled into bed beside John.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
